1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shaving implements, and more specifically to an improved shaving razor structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaving razors are well known, and typically include a shaving head attached to a handle for grasping by the user's hand. Such a configuration, while acceptable, does not provide a structure that lends itself to an ideal shaving technique with the user's thumb and fingers comfortably grasping the razor. In addition, known shaving razor structures are not particularly conducive to compact storage.
Some prior art devices have attempted to address these issues. For example, Foltis U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,861 discloses a foldable safety razor with a back surface that can be grasped between a user's thumb and forefinger. However, such a structure still does not allow for a comfortable grip, nor does it enable the user to control and prevent pivoting of the razor body. Other patents, such as Christmas U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,990, describe a folding-type razor body, although the resultant erected structure is still not conducive for the desired grasping purposes.